Blood Red
by DeanFan
Summary: Katherine is back with a vengeance after she learns that Stefan and Damon have moved on with humans. Different character for Damon. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Vampire Diaries story so please be gentle.**

oooooooooooooo

Damon stared at the wooden cross that hung on the wall in his 'girlfriends' bedroom wishing she'd take that thing down. His gaze then moved to her newest edition a rosary beaded cross necklace that her grandmother gave her which he knew it was blessed by nuns. He knew before she even told him. Then there was this silver cross necklace that she wore sometimes also from her grandmother.

"You okay," Sandra asked him as she stepped in her room hair wet from a recent shower.

Damon pretended he was looking at her cd collection which was next the hanging cross.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you need to lay off of the country music," He groaned.

She smiled. "Now you sound like my dad," She said with a roll of her eyes walking over to him.

"That's because we have good taste in music," he said kissing her.

"Damon," She gasped as he kissed roughly on her neck. "We're going to be late," She said.

"So," He said looking at her. "You don't like your family anyways."

"Just on my mother's side," She said. "The only reason why I'm going is because my grandmother is in town."

He groaned. "Don't tell me she has another cross for you."

"Damon I know you have your own beliefs but I can't help it if she's religious," She said grabbing her brush and started brushing out the tangles in her hair.

"If she gives me that evil look I'm gone," He said seriously.

She turned to face him with an amused look. "Don't tell me your afraid of my grandmother," she said trying not to laugh.

"Please," He scoffed. "Why would I be afraid of an old woman?"

"You tell me."

"I'm not afraid," He said looking down at her.

"Sure," She said not believing him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stefan made his way through the familiar house to see a familiar face and smiled when he saw the old lady watching television. He cleared his throat to get her attention and she smiled when she saw him.

"Stefan. Come in," The old lady greeted him.

"It's good to see you Alice," Stephan said giving her a hug.

"Are you still watching out for my granddaughter," She asked him.

"You know you don't have to ask me that," He said sitting down beside her.

"Is Sandra still safe from Damon," She asked him.

Stefan looked at her. "Your granddaughter is safe. I think Damon really cares about her."

Alice scoffed in annoyance. "Please that boy has never cared for anyone since that evil Katherine left him."

"Is it true? Is Katherine really alive," Stefan said.

"It is true. Some of my sources have seen her. She looks exactly the same as she did all those years ago except dressed in whatever the fashion is now," She said with a smile on that last part. "You have to protect my granddaughter from Katherine. Once she knows that evil Damon is with her she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. I know I don't have to tell you that."

"No ma'am you don't," He said then looked through the wall.

"Is he here?"

"Yes."

Just then Sandra walked in followed by Damon. Damon glared when he saw Stefan talking to Alice.

"What are you doing here Stefan," Damon asked.

"I was invited," Stefan said standing up. "Sandra," Stefan said in greet.

"Stefan," Sandra said with a smile.

Damon put a protective arm around her. Sandra was oblivious to the situation that was happening.

She didn't even know that Damon was a vampire or Stefan.

She didn't even know that Damon and Stefan we're brother's.

She didn't know that Alice and the guys new each other.

"Come here child and give me a hug," Alice said.

"Grandma," Sandra said hugging her.

Sandra didn't notice Stefan and Damon looking at each other while they hugged.

"You still have the necklace that I got you," Alice asked.

Sandra smiled and pulled it out from being tucked underneath her shirt. "Right here."

"Tell me something Alice. Do you have anymore crosses to give to your granddaughter because from what I've seen she can open her own museum," Damon said in an annoyed tone.

"Damon," Sandra said in shock.

"It's okay child. If he has a problem with crosses then maybe you shouldn't be with him," Alice said looking at Damon who looked like he wanted to kill her. "Maybe you should find someone else who'll appreciate you better."

"Grams I know you only want what's best for me but I'm happy with Damon," Sandra said. "Oh I forgot your present in the car. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone," She said as a warning to all of them as she left the room.

"Anyone want to take bets on who'll crack first," Damon said with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sandra went outside and opened the car door to pull out the present when she thought she saw someone move behind her and quickly turning around not seeing anything. She shook her head.

"I'm seeing things that aren't there again," She said to herself and was about to go back inside when she felt strong hands pull her back and felt sharp teeth sinking in her neck and slowly felt her blood being drained and screamed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back inside the house all three were getting impatient waiting for Sandra when they heard a blood curdling scream.

"Sandra," Alice yelled worried.

"Stay here," Stefan told her when he turned around Damon was already gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damon threw the creature off of Sandra and it crashed into some trash cans. Stefan ran up to help Sandra who looked pale from the loss of blood and looked at her neck.

"You messed with the wrong human," Damon told the female vampire.

"Funny," The voice said causing both brothers to look in shock. "I was going to say the same about you."

"Katherine," Damon said shocked.

Katherine walked forward and smiled revealing Sandra's blood on her mouth. "Hello lover."

**Author's Note: Let me know if you like it or not. I know it's a stretch for Damon to have a girlfriend let alone a human one. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! **

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Katherine laughed. "The look on your faces was well worth the wait!"

"So the rumors are true," Stefan said calm.

Katherine licked Sandra's blood of her lips. "Wow. You know what the best blood there is? A _virgins_," She sneered.

Stefan looked at Katherine with hate. Sandra didn't deserve any of this.

"Why did you come back after all this time after you pretended you were dead," Damon demanded.

"I came back when I heard my boys are with _humans_," She sneered again showing her bloody teeth. "I would have expected it from you Stefan but Damon," She said looking at him in disgust. "You disappointed me the most. The only thing worse than a vampire being with a human is one that's a virgin," She snarled.

Just then Damon had his hand around Katherine's throat knowing it wouldn't hurt her. Maybe he could snap off her neck.

"Sandra isn't apart of this Katherine! You're the one that lied!" Damon yelled feeling his fingers going through her skin. "What the hell gives you the right to even speak!"

Katherine laughed. "I knew my boy was still in there," She said not affected by the fact that Damon had his hand still at her throat. "Well at least you moved on with a human that doesn't look like me," She said looking at Stefan.

"If you go anywhere near Elena I will kill you," Stefan vowed.

"No you won't. Shouldn't you get your girlfriend to the hospital," Katherine said looking over Damon's shoulder. "She's looking kind of pale. Guess those crosses she got from that old hag isn't keeping her safe after all," She said with a shrug.

Just as when Damon was going to finally snap her neck she kicked him off of her and he flew against the house. When he got up Katherine was no where in sight.

"Damon we have to get Sandra to a hospital," Stefan said worried.

"Did she force Sandra to drink her blood," Damon asked.

"No. But we have to hurry."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damon and Stefan waited in the hospital's waiting room. Soon as Stefan carried Sandra in they haven't seen or heard anything since.

"I'll kill her Stefan. You know Katherine isn't going to stop," Damon said angry.

"She's not. Katherine's used to getting what she wants. She proved that when she turned us," Stefan said.

"Stefan how is she," Elena asked out of breath.

"Don't know. Her blood was nearly drained," Stefan said.

"Katherine's really back," Elena said worried. "Damon I'm sorry," She told him.

"You weren't the one that drained her," Damon said. "Katherine was right about one thing. Those crosses were useless," He said angry.

Just then a doctor walked up to them. "Are you Sandra's brother," The doctor asked Stefan. "The one that brought her in," He stated.

"Correct. Is my sister going to be alright," Stefan asked.

When they first arrived he told the nurses that he was Sandra's brother so they could get information about her.

"She's going to be fine; little weak at first due to the blood lost. I gave her a blood transfusion. It was like her blood was sucked right out of her," The doctor said. "I just need to get some information for her medical records."

"I'll tell you what I know," Stefan said.

"When was your sister born?" The doctor asked.

"September 15, 1982 here in Mystic Falls," Stefan said.

Elena looked at Stefan surprised. He gave her a half smile knowing he was going to have to explain everything to her later.

"Can I see Sandra while your getting information from Stefan," Damon said impatient at the doctor.

"I'm sorry," The doctor said. "She's in room 108."

Damon was gone before they could blink.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Damon found the room and was angry when he saw Sandra laying in the hospital bed looking helpless because of her blood loss which Katherine caused. It was true up until now Katherine was the only one that he ever cared for until he met Sandra. She made him feel again something he hadn't felt since he was human.

"How come you look angry," Sandra asked him.

"Because you got attacked and I wasn't there," Damon said sitting down in the chair by the bed.

She smiled. "Damon you can't be with me twenty four hours a day."

"What do you remember?"

She looked down.

"Sandra," Damon said lifting her chin to look at him.

"I can't say," She said in a small voice. "You'd think I'm crazy."

"Look at me. What ever you say I'll believe you.," He said.

"At first I thought it was an animal but then she spoke angry. It wasn't a vampire. Vampire's aren't real," She said begging him to tell her she was wrong.

"Their real. Mystic Falls is a hot spot for them."

"How do you know," She asked him.

"I'm going to show you something but I want you to know I'm still the same guy."

"Damon your starting to scare me."

Damon changed his face and Sandra's eyes went wide and started screaming in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews!**

"Stefan how do you know Sandra," Elena asked in the waiting room.

"I know her grandmother," Stefan said. "I was there when Sandra was born," He admitted.

Elena looked at him. "You were there when she was born? How," She asked.

"Vampires were after her mother. Alice had called me and tolled me what was happening and I tracked their scent. I helped deliver Sandra," He said as if it happened yesterday.

"Then what happened?"

"I couldn't protect all of them. There were too many vampires and Sandra's mom was too weak to even move after giving birth and she begged me to save Sandra," He said.

"Does Sandra know you?"

"Just as a friend to her grandmother," he said. "She doesn't even know that Damon and I are brothers."

Just then they heard Sandra scream. The whole hospital staff stopped an looked at where the sound was coming from.

"Stay here Elena," Stefan said leaving her alone before she could say anything and was in Sandra's room a few seconds later but Damon wasn't there just a shaken Sandra.

"Sandra what happened? Where's Damon," Stefan asked worried.

"He left," She said then started having trouble breathing.

"I need help in here!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sandra couldn't stop screaming. She tried to but couldn't. The man that she thought she loved was a vampire! Worst of all she invited him into her home and to her families. She hadn't even noticed that her doctor was in the room and that he gave her a shot to calm her down.

"It's alright Sandra. Just relax. You're safe," Her doctor said soothingly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stefan walked in just as the doctor gave Sandra a sedative.

"What happened?" Stefan asked the doctor.

"It appears that Sandra's still in shock after the animal attack. It's quiet common," The doctor said.

"Can I see my sister alone," Stefan asked.

"Press the button if you need me," The doctor said walking out.

"Sandra what did you see," Stefan asked her.

She looked at him with tired eyes. "Damon. He changed," She said shakingly.

Stefan knew what she meant. Damon finally showed his true form to her.

"Damon's not going to hurt you Sandra."

"You didn't see," She said scared. "What I saw would put me in the nut farm."

"Did Damon turn into a vampire," Stefan asked calmly.

She looked at him in shock. "How'd you know?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katherine broke into Sandra's apartment and started going through her stuff. Sometimes human's are so naïve they don't know danger when they invite them in. Katherine smiled evilly remembering when she first met Sandra and tricked her into being her friend. She did like Sandra but not the fact that she was with Damon.

"Stupid boy," Katherine muttered as she found a picture of Sandra and Damon together. "Sorry Sandra. Nothing personal-well it is personal since Damon's with you but if Damon doesn't leave you then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. Including Elena Gilbert," She said tearing the picture down the middle with hate.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

Sandra felt like she was in a nightmare as she sat on the guest bed in Stefan's home a guy or vampire that her grandmother knew.

"You okay," The girl named Elena asked stepping in the room.

"No. The guy that I thought I was in love with is a vampire. Vampires aren't supposed to be real," Sandra said.

Elena sat down next to her. "Damon really cares about you. To tell you the truth I've never seen Damon has happy as he's been with you."

"How do you handle it?"

"Still am," Elena confessed. "I mean each time when there's a new danger Stefan does everything he can to protect the people that he cares about. That's one of the reasons why I love him so much."

"I just can't believe my grandmother knew them. Why didn't she say anything?"

"She probably thought she was trying to protect you."

"I guess I should have seen it when she kept giving me crosses. I feel like an idiot."

Elena smiled. "Your not an idiot.

Stefan knocked at the door holding a tray of food.

"Thought you'd might be hungry," Stefan said setting the tray on a dresser.

"Got a lead on Katherine," Elena asked.

"No," Stefan said. "Until we catch her your staying here," He told Sandra. "I'll go to your place and get you some clothes. You don't have to worry about Katherine getting in here. Bonnie did a spell to keep Katherine out."

"Bonnie's here," Elena said standing up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did," Stefan said with a light smile.

"I hate it when you do that," Elena said leaving the room.

"Will Damon come here," Sandra asked when they were alone.

"He might. You don't have to worry about him. He'd never hurt you," Stefan said.

"For some reason why I don't find that comforting," She said.

Stefan could smell her fear. It was radiating off her like a magnet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damon went to Sandra's apartment and got angry when he caught the familiar scent.

"My boy's come home," Katherine said going through Sandra's stuff like nothing. "I was wondering when you'd show."

"Why are you back now after all these years?" Damon demanded.

"What can I say," She said turning around facing him. "I missed my boys; especially you," She said kissing him hard. "See Damon, just like old times. Your still a hell of a kisser," She said grinning.

Damon pushed her away and glared at her.

She laughed. "Damon just admit it; we still have the attraction as they day when I turned you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for the wait. Been busy and started different stories. **

**Warning!!! Some cussing in this chapter.**

**OOOOOOOO**

Stefan went to Sandra's apartment where he already found Damon packing her clothes.

"What are you doing here," Stefan asked Damon.

"What does it look like? I'm backing my girlfriend's things since she won't be coming back here anytime soon thanks to Katherine," Damon said angry.

"I'll take that to Sandra," Stefan said looking at the bag.

Damon faced him angry. "I can see my own girlfriend if I want to damn it! I'm not going to let you or fucking Katherine change that!"

Stefan was surprised by Damon's cussing. "Katherine showed up again didn't she? What did she say?"

"She said instead of killing Sandra she'd make her a vampire if I don't stop seeing her," Damon said bitterly.

"We're not going to let that happen."

"How is Sandra doing," Damon asked his voice returning to normal.

"Been better," Stefan answered. "It's not everyday you find out that the person your in love with is a vampire."

"Actually it was for us," Damon said reminding him about Katherine.

"That happens every decade or so," Stefan said with a smirk.

"I want to see her Stefan."

"Just don't make things worse for her than it already is," Stefan said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sandra had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door.

"Just a second," She said quickly putting on a comfortable t-shirt and sweat shorts and opening the door. "Damon?" She said shocked.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry to leave it right there but I thought it'd be better to update a chapter even if it was shorter instead of making you guys wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Some cussing might continue in this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"Damon, what are you doing here" Sandra said coming out of her shock.

"Your kidding right," He said stepping closer to her.

"Stay back Damon," She said moving away from him.

Damon groaned. "If I wanted to kill you don't you think I would have done it a long time ago?"

"From what I've heard and read demons like to terrorize their prey," She said.

"When have I ever terrorized you," He scoffed.

She looked at him. "Were you _ever_ going to tell me that you were a vampire?"

"I was going to eventually. Shouldn't you be angry at your grandmother? She knew the truth too and didn't tell you."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "You would try to blame my grandmother in this."

"I wasn't the only one that lied! All three of us lied!"

"And that makes it right," She said angry.

"No!" He yelled back angry. "This is here is why I hate humans! You can't handle the truth!"

"If you hate humans then why are you with me," She yelled back.

"Because I was stupid to let my feelings take over!" He yelled back.

They were right in front each other now breathing heavy. Damon looked down at her and started kissing her. She started kissing him back harder. He wrapped her legs around him and moved over to the bed where they fell on it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stefan made it back to the house and was worried when he heard them yelling. He flew upstairs he heard them kissing then moaning.

"Guess they made up," Stefan said outside their door and shuddered.

"I heard that!" He heard Damon yell.

"Why are you stopping," Stefan heard Sandra say.

"Go away! Your distracting!" Damon yelled at him.

"No problem. I'll just go to Elena's," Stefan muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elena finished drying the dishes off while Jeremy did his homework in the living room as Stefan walked in.

"What are you doing here," Elena asked happy.

"I had to get out of the house," He said looking uncomfortable. "Damon and Sandra sort of made up."

"That's good isn't it?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On if you had to hear them making out," He said grossed out.

Elena laughed. "Why are you so freaked out about it? It's not like we haven't done it.," She said putting her arms around him.

"Because I had to hear it from my dead brother," He drawled. "You mind if I stay here tonight?"

"I don't mind. At least we know their not killing each other. That's a good thing."

"Maybe."

OOOOOOOOOOO

20 minutes later the both of them laid exhausted on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"That's right there is why I'm with you," Damon said both his hands behind his head. "Whenever we fight we have hot sex afterwards," he said grinning.

"Maybe we should fight some more," She said looking at him. "Don't take this the wrong way I still am angry at your for not telling me the truth."

"I know."

"Why is this Katherine person after me?"

"Because she's mad that me and Stefan have moved on after centuries of waiting for her. Actually I did wait for her but it turned out she knew where I was the whole time and still pretended to be dead. Well you know," He said looking at her.

"It still doesn't make since. I mean you waited for her while she knew where you were and didn't make contact. Where does she get off being the angry one?"

"Sweetheart you don't know Katherine like I do."

"I know that she was the love of your life before me" She said quietly.

"Let me guess- Stefan told you."

"Don't get angry at Stefan."

"Did you know that he was the one that turned me into a vampire?"

Sandra looked at him in shock. "What?"

"It's true. Stefan's not as innocent as he claims to be."

She looked at him in shock. "I don't believe you."

"It's the truth," He said getting angry again.

"Damon I know you. If someone hurts you you'll do anything to make them pay."

Damon got up and started getting dressed and she sighed.

"So your going to act like a 5 year old now," She said.

Before he could stop himself he hit her across the face. She cried out and grabbed her cheek obviously in pain.

Damon realized what he had done. "I'm sorry-"

"Get the hell out Damon," She said not even looking at him. "We're done."

"Sandra-"

"GET THE HELL OUT," She yelled throwing a lamp at him.

He blocked it and it shattered on the floor. "Don't worry. You won't have to see me again."

"Can I get that in writing?"

Damon slammed the door on the way out and she started crying and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," A voice answered on the other line.

She sniffed. "I need to see you."

OOOOOOOOOOO

A man was waiting in a darkened alley when Sandra pulled up and got out of her car.

"Did he do that to you," The man said angry when he saw the bruise on her.

"I finally broke it off with him. He's not the same guy that I fell in love with," She said trying not to cry as the man held her close in a hug.

"I told you he would never change didn't I? He could have turned you," The man said worried.

"I didn't know grams knew that Damon was a vampire until a few days ago. I just thought you were-"

"Going crazy," The man said with a short laugh pulling her slightly away from him so he could see her face. "Now do you believe me?"

"Yes," She said.

"I promise your sister that I would look out after you."

"I know Alaric," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry it took me long to update. I was trying to come up with a way to make the story more interesting and I think I finally have. Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries**

"I've got to get back," Stefan told Elena the next morning.

"I know. Duty calls," She said. "I'll see you after school today," She said giving him a kiss.

"Remember watch out for Katherine."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Damon sat in a dark bar drinking his sorrows away when he felt someone or something behind him.

"Go away," he told the person.

"Sorry lover. I can't," Katherine said sitting down next to him with a smirk on her face. "Whiskey," She told the bartender who quickly got her the drink. "I can still smell that human on you."

"Well it will be the last time," Damon said taking another drink.

"Trouble in paradise," She pushed.

"I told her the truth and she didn't believe me," He said taking another drink.

"I told you humans were weak."

"Not about me being a vampire; about Stefan how he was involved turning me," he said getting another shot.

"Wow. So what happened?"

"We yelled and I hit her. That's it we're done," He slurred taking another drink.

Katherine leaned in on him her lips barely touching his neck. "You know I always liked it when you were rough with me.

Damon looked at her then they started kissing each other roughly.

"I knew my boy was still in there," She said happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sandra you here," Stefan yelled making his way upstairs to the guest room that she was staying in. He opened the door and found all her stuff gone. "Damon what did you do?"

OOOOOOOO

Sandra woke up from a nap and smelled food. She made her way to Alaric's kitchen.

"How'd you sleep," Alaric asked setting some paper napkins on the table.

"Okay. What happens now?"

"You stay in here at all times."

"So I'm a prisoner now," She said not liking it.

"Damon Salvatore killed Isobel."

She gasped. "Your lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Then how come you didn't tell me sooner," She said angry. "Now I have to live with the fact that I slept with my sister's murderer!"

"It's not your fault. Damon's a manipulator."

She swallowed and looked down. "What about Stefan?"

"What about him," He said confused.

"He told me he doesn't kill humans. Is that true?"

"It's true. He only drinks animal blood. Why?"

She scoffed. "Nothing," She said. "Damon lied to me again as usual. I can't believe the person that I thought I loved is a cold blooded killer. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Stefan said appearing making them all look at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Alaric's wife was your sister," He said while looking at Alaric.

"Vampire's know about me," He said. "I don't want Sandra to be getting hurt because of what happened to Isobel."

"You have to trust me. I won't let anything happen to her," Stefan said.

"Because of the promise you made to my grandmother," Sandra said then looked worried/ "What if Damon goes after her? He never liked her."

"I'll go check on Alice. Just listen to Alaric and don't let anyone in that you don't know," Stefan said and paused. "Or _do_ know," With that he left.

Sandra sighed. "She has to be okay Alaric. She's the only family I have left besides you."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Stefan smelled blood before he went inside the room and found Alice dead. There was blood all over. Suddenly he got angry as he walked over to the old woman to check her pulse to his surprise it was faint.

"Stefan," Alice said in a hoarse voice.

Stefan grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"Sandra is safe," She asked desperately.

"Yes. I think you'll be happy to know that she finally broke up with Damon."

Alice smiled a little. "That does help. I don't have much time."

"I can still get you to a hospital."

She shook her head. "I already see the light."

"Who did this to you?"

"Kath-" She didn't finish as her body went completely still.

"I promise that I'll always look after Sandra."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Something doesn't feel right Alaric," Sandra said after they ate. "Shouldn't Stefan be back by now?"

Just then Stefan walked in.

"Is Alice okay," Alaric asked him.

Stefan looked down not saying anything which made Sandra gasp in shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get there in time," Stefan said softly looking at her now.

"Did Damon kill Alice," Alaric demanded angry.

"No. It was Katherine," Stefan said.

"I'm going to kill her!"

"You'll be dead the second you reach her. Let me do it my way," Stefan told him.

"Those things killed Sandra's family and my wife! How am I not supposed to do anything?"

Stefan looked at Sandra who sat in shock not blinking. "Because you're the only family she has left," he said softly. "I promise you they will die."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Elena had just gotten out of the shower when her cell phone vibrated on the bathroom counter. She answered it and smiled.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"I'm coming to get you," Stefan said on the phone. "It's too dangerous. Damon is back with Katherine."

Elena looked scared. "But what about Jeremy and-"

"I called Bonnie and she's on her way over to do a spell on the place. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too," She said hanging up.

She quickly got dressed not noticing that Damon had been watching her until she turned around and gasped in terror.

"Damon," she said breathlessly.

"Elena," He said taking a step towards her.

"I'm sorry about you and Sandra," She said trying to stall him.

Damon shook his head. "No your not," he said.

Then before she knew it Damon hand his hand around her throat….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Evil cliffy I know. Hope this chapter made up for the wait. Reviews please!!!!!!!!!**

**Happy Easter everyone!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter made up for it. Let me know if you want me to continue or not with it.**

"Hold still," Damon growled in Elena's ear.

"Why are you doing this," she asked scared.

"Because I can," He said knocking her out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alaric what are you doing," Sandra asked as she watched him gather weapons.

"What does it look like? I'm going after those blood sucking murderers," He said shoving weapons in a bag.

"Your crazy! Like Stefan said they'll kill you before you could even blink! You think Isobel would want this for you?"

He just looked at her before storming out slamming the door shut. Sandra got up and went to Alaric's computer room and started her own research. It was time she learned what really happened and why she felt like she had seen Stefan before she even met him. She knew everyone was lying to her thinking they were protecting her but she couldn't learn to protect herself until she knew the truth.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Stefan was made his way to Elena's when his cell rang.

"What do you want," Stefan demanded.

"I want you to suffer," Damon said on the other end like it was obvious. "By the way don't bother going to Elena's because she isn't there."

"If you hurt her-"

"You'll kill me," He said sarcastically. "Yeah you can kill me but you won't be able to save Elena. You know since Katherine's back there really isn't any reason to be keeping Elena alive. If it's any consolation her death will be quick," He said hanging up.

"ELENA!" Stefan yelled angry.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"That was fun," Damon said looking at Elena who was tied.

"Please, Damon don't do this," She begged.

"I'm going to be doing you a favor," He said pushing back some of her hair out of her face. "You and Stefan can be together forever. Deep down we both know that's what you really want."

"Screw you."

He winked at her. "Maybe later," he said like nothing.

"I under estimated you Damon," Katherine said stalking towards him.

"I'm still a dick like I've always been," he said close to her face. "Ask anyone in this town. They'll say they hate me."

Katherine kissed him hard. "This time it will be better," She promised then turned to face Elena with hate. "I've got to say its disgusting seeing myself dressed as an innocent school girl."

"You really have no idea how much pain you but Damon through when you pretended to be dead don't you," Elena said.

"I know your not talking to me," Katherine said slapping her across the face.

"You expected him just to wait until you felt like you needed him again. You had two brother's fighting over you!"

Katherine hit her again. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough that the love that Stefan and Damon had for you made them turn into enemies," She said with hate.

Katherine grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up enjoying watching her choke.

"You're the one to talk about turning two brothers against each other," Katherine snarled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sandra was still searching when Stefan scared the crap out of her.

"Can't you wear a bell or something," She asked trying to get her heart beat back to normal.

"Damon's got Elena," He said angry and worried for Elena.

"Why would he go after her?"

"To get back at me," He said. "Where's Alaric?"

"He went after Damon and Katherine alone. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen."

Stefan grabbed her by her arm gently but with enough force to pull her up.

"Your coming with me," He said.

"How can I help get Elena back," She asked with a frown.

"I'm not proud of my plan but I'm going to use you as bait."

She stopped walking. "Your going to use me as bait after you tried to keep me locked up?"

"That was before Damon got Elena. I won't let anything happen to you. I just need to distract Damon and Katherine long enough to get Elena out of there."

"I can think of one way but your not going to like it," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This has got to be the stupidest plan ever," Stefan said as they were outside the cabin where Damon and Katherine were keeping Elena.

"It's the only way to distract them and you know it," Sandra said.

Stefan grabbed the gasoline can and began pouring it around the cabin. He knew it was only a matter of time before Damon and Katherine could smell the gas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damon smiled. "Stefan's here," He said looking at Katherine who was still holding Elena.

"Good," Katherine said and bared her teeth. "If he's going to kill us with fire so be it," She said sinking her teeth in Elena's neck.

Outside Sandra lit a match starting the fire. The blaze quickly surrounded the cabin.

"Your too late," Damon said behind her making her jump in shock. "You forgot vampires are fast."

"Would you really kill Elena just to get back at Stefan," She asked as Stefan backed her trapped her against a tree leering over her.

"You still believe Stefan over me. He's the one that made me what I am today. He made me drink human blood that turned me! If your not careful he's going to do the same thing to you," He snarled kissing her.

The cabin exploded in a great distance. Sandra didn't realize that how far away from the cabin Damon took her from it in just that kiss.

"I love you," He said as the cabin continued to go up in flames. "You were the one thing that made me forget what I am and made me find peace even if it was just for a moment being with you," He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You still have feelings for me too. I know you do."

She glared at him. "The only thing that I feel for you is hate. You murdered my family, Damon!"

"Isobel's alive!"

She looked like he slapped her. "What?"

"Isobel is alive. She wanted to be turned into a vampire so I helped her along."

She swallowed hard. "Is there anything else your not telling me?"

"Isobel is Elena's mother."

"Which would mean that I'm" She trailed off.

"Her aunt," He finished.

"Damn you Damon!" She yelled and punched him across the face and gasped in surprised at how much that hurt her hand causing her to hold it in pain. "Ow," She said. "Had my life been an entire lie?"

Damon rubbed his jaw. "If it makes you feel better that actually hurt."

"Where's Alaric? Did he make it?"

"I never saw Alaric."

"Don't lie to me Damon."

"I never saw him. Unless Katherine did," He said.

Just then they heard Stefan yell….


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own any character's from Vampire Diaries just my own.**

"Elena," Sandra said and started running where Stefan's screams were coming from but Damon stopped her. "Damon, what are you doing-"

"It's a trap," He said holding her arm in a vise grip.

"What kind of trap? Elena could be dead Damon!"

"She's not dead. Katherine is working with Isobel."

"My sister is in town," She said shocked. "Is there any other secrets you've been keeping from me? Let me go Damon!" She said trying to pull her arm out of his

"Isobel has Elena and Alaric. I'm not letting her get you. I will knock you out if I have to," He said with a growl.

"What about Stefan?"

"I could care less if he lives."

"He's your brother!"

"Who tried to kill me before," He shouted in her face.

"Because you were killing people," She yelled back. "I'm done with you Damon. All of this," She said running a hand through her hair in frustration. "I can't be with someone who lies to me especially one that kills humans," She said in a tired voice. "My whole life has been a lie."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Alaric struggled against his ropes but gave up after his wrists started bleeding. A young woman walked in looking very much like Elena but Alaric knew who it really was.

"Katherine," He said.

She smiled. "You've heard of me," She said pleased.

"Who hasn't heard of you?"

"The humans outside Mystic Falls," She said eyeing his bloody wrists. "Your blood smells so sweet," She said walking to him and grabbing his wrists making him struggle. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," She said licking his blood. "That's not part of the deal I made," She said letting his wrists drop.

"What deal? Working with Isobel?"

"I did promise Isobel that I wouldn't hurt you or Elena. She didn't really say anything about Sandra though. Guess she's at the bottom of the 'can't hurt' list," She said with a grin.

"Your only going after Sandra because she was with Damon," He said with a smirk. "I didn't know vampires get jealous."

"I think the reason why Sandra's at the bottom of the list is because of your relationship with her. It's been making Isobel bitchier than usual."

"Isobel cares about her sister. She promised me to watch out for her."

"Maybe you were watching out a little too closely for her liking," She said with an evil smile but then turned angry. "But you weren't watching her close enough when she got with Damon."

"I wasn't thrilled about it either but Sandra's an adult. Thought you would have been angry at Elena for being with Stefan," he said.

"Actually I want to kill that high school girl. Torture her for as long as I can but I can't. I can with Sandra though once I get my hands on her."

"No you won't Katherine," Isobel said stepping in the room. "You will not harm my sister. I want you to take Damon away from her. I know what the Salvatore's have done to you. I will not let the same thing happen with Elena and Sandra."

Katherine laughed. "It already has, Isobel."

"Leave us alone," Isobel told her.

Katherine took one last look and went upstairs.

"Alaric, I am so sorry," Isobel said untying him.

"For making me grieve when you've been alive all this time," He said angry standing up.

"Technically I'm not alive," She reminded him.

"You know what I mean. I did what you wanted raising Sandra after you left. Do you even know how hard it was for her?"

"You know I love my little sister otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to look out after her," She said placing a hand on the side of his face. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Too late for that," He said. "So what are you going to do? Turn me I into a vampire? Are you going to turn Elena and Sandra thinking we'll all be one happy family?"

"I'm not turning any of you," She said. "I want you to move on and be happy. I want Elena and Sandra to be happy, but that won't happen with the Salvatore's involved. You already see how much Sandra's hurting. I don't want the same thing to happen to my daughter."

"Your unbelievable," He said disgusted. "You've made everyone who ever cared about you, think that you were dead and now you think you can come back and control us? It doesn't' work that way Isobel," He said walking away from her.

"Alaric, I'm begging you please don't leave," She said.

"I'm done. I don't want to see you ever again and you need to make your brilliant daughter make her own decisions!" He said walking out.

OOOOOOOOO

"Sandra, I love you," Damon said. "Do you know how hard it is for me to say it?"

"I just can't do this anymore. Please Damon, if you love me like you say you do then you'll let me go," She begged slowly walking away from him.

Damon growled and pulled her close into a passionate kiss before letting her go.

"Go live the life that you always wanted," He said.

She swallowed hard. "Thank you."

With that she walked off.

"I know your watching me so just come out," He said angry.

Katherine came out with a smile on her face.

"I can tell this makes you happy," He said.

"I'm not going to lie about it," Katherine said kissing his neck. "Just think Damon with her gone we can finally be together and I won't have to hurt her."

Before Katherine could blink Damon killed her.

"Sorry Katherine but I've moved on," He said leaving her corpse behind.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sandra had been upstairs in her room packing her stuff when Alaric walked in.

"Are you leaving," He asked.

"I just have to get away from Damon and the whole vampire thing."

"Isobel let me go."

"I don't care. She's not my sister anymore. Not since she left. How's Stefan?"

"Weak but he'll live. The fire burned half of his back trying to get Elena out."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me," She told him.

"Are you going to see Elena before you leave?"

"No. Elena's been through enough," She said grabbing a couple of suitcases in her hands. "I love you, Alaric."

"You don't have to tell me I already know," He said with a smirk. "Promise me you'll keep in touch at least so I know your alive?"

"I promise," She said looking at him one last time before walking out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damon stared at the fireplace watching the fire burn with a glass of vodka in his hand when Stefan walked in the room.

"What do you know it can still walk," Damon drawled taking a drink.

"I can see your back to your old self," Stefan said.

"Are you sure because I don't even know what that is."

"You did the right thing letting Sandra go."

"Did I," He said throwing the glass into the fireplace.

"Your not alone."

"Yes I am," He said licking his lips. "But hey at least you still have Elena. Would you ever let her go if it was for the better?"

Stefan didn't say anything.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Sorry to end it there but my muse has left for this story which is why it took me awhile to update it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and stayed with the story even though I made you wait for an update. I hope I ended it okay. **


End file.
